A New Dawn
by PaperbackWriter13
Summary: New curse. Promises to be kept. "Talli, promise me this, swear on your life, that you will keep them safe and find us in ten years. Swear it!" "I swear it!" Talli sobbed. "I promise to keep it!" Three children must save the people of Storybrooke once more. Only this time, Emma's not the savior...


**Chapter One: The First Curse**

 **A/N: Hi. So this is an updated chapter. Three reviewers pointed out that I didn't mention baby Neal. No I did not kill him. I was way to wrapped up in incorporating the new children that I forgot about the original child. Also, someone mentioned that Belle and Rumple abandoned their kids. Heh heh, let's just say they were at a friends house. It was not bad parenting.**

 _July 16-Storybrooke time_

 _Eleven years, nine months, two days since our return_

.

The day it came, we were prepared. Well, as prepared as you can get on a split second notice that it was just a few miles away. A sickening blue and green cloud of horrible. We tried to stop it. Oh, believe me, we did. Oh, what good it did for a few moments. A few precious moments that spared us enough time. Talli, Liam, and Cheyenne were saved. Sweet little baby Cheyenne, just born days ago, now ripped from her family. Liam, her brother of a year older, how we all will miss him. And five year old Tallahassee, she must remember her promise and make good on it. Now they must go by my last name. A name that won't arouse suspicion when they arrive. Tallahassee, Liam, and Cheyenne Swan. I shall be Mrs. Jones. Never remembering my own original last name. At least, I hope that it is that way once we reach the new land.

It's been eight years since I've set foot in the real world, the land without magic. Eight happy years where we lived in peace and happiness, all of us. Regina and Robin are family, I suppose, and they stay with us. Belle and Rumplestiltskin visit often, preferring to live in their own home of the Dark Castle. And me and Killian stay here with my parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. How hectic our lives are.

Soon this diary will enter Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker Shop, and I will not know to find it. I shall continue on my happy, but miserable life, not knowing anything.

This is the last I write in here, so I say:

Goodbye diary,

Emma Jones, previously Swan

* * *

"Emma!" Killian Jones yelled as he raced through the palace. "Emma!"

"Here!" Emma Jones called. She tucked a leather bound notebook into her bedsheets and jumped up. "Is it?" She asked breathlessly.

Killian gave a terse nod.

"Regina!" Emma screamed as she and Killian hurried off to find the woman in question.

"It here?" Regina Hood asked anxiously. "We have to set our preparations now!"

"Rumplestiltskin!" Robin Hood called. "Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin!"

"Already here!" Belle Gold cried as she and Rumple appeared in the room. "The curse is here! We barely escaped the Castle before it hit! Good thing we could make it here."

"Send them off!" Rumplestiltskin screamed madly over the roar of the curse. "Tallahassee, Liam, and Cheyenne! They are like you Emma! They will find us in ten short years!" Emma nodded and raced off to gather the three children. "We cannot stop it," Rumple said. "It will take us back to Storybrooke and we will be prisoners of time once more."

"And our family?" Regina questioned. "How can we be sure we will stay with our husbands or wives and our children? My curse was designed to keep Snow from reaching her happy ending, but everything else was the same in terms of relationships."

"The future is unclear, but the only thing I know is that those three are our key to revival."

"I've got them," Emma said as she brought three kids back. Tallahassee, Liam, and Cheyenne.

"Listen very closely," Killian said kneeling down in front of them. "Talli, my sweet princess, you must keep your siblings safe. In ten years find us. Storybrooke, Maine should be right. You mustn't use Jones as your last name either."

"Swan," Emma said. "You must call yourselves Tallahassee Swan, Liam Swan, and Cheyenne Swan."

"Okay, mommy, but where are you going?" Tallahassee asked softly.

Emma's heart broke. "Talli, a curse is coming. You three must escape and come back in ten years to find us. Talli, keep your siblings safe."

"Henry?" Talli questioned.

Emma let out a small sob. "No, Henry can't come with you. Talli, promise me this, swear on your life, that you will keep them safe and find us in ten years. Swear it!"

"I swear it!" Talli sobbed. "I will promise to keep it!"

"Hurry through the doorway!" Rumplestiltskin urged. "It won't stay open for long."

So Talli carried Cheyenne and led Liam through the doorway to the normal world. It disappeared seconds after use.

"Goodbye, my children," Emma whispered as the curse swept around them and took them away.

* * *

 _July 17, 2034_

 _Cincinnati, Ohio_

.

A man drove down the highway on his way home from work. He passed by the usual forest, field of grain, and cows grazing, but today he came upon three children. Two girls, one boy. The oldest was a girl around five. She had on a satin blue nightdress. Her arms were around a baby girl who must have been her sister. A red knitted blanket was wrapped around the baby and the name said Cheyenne. The boy was maybe a year old and had a pirate type of robe on over a red onesie.

The man got out his phone. "Social services? I'm on the interstate and three kids are laying on the side. Parents must have abandoned them."

Minutes later, a van drove up. A woman picked up the kids and placed them into a seat.

The eldest child had woken and squirmed away in fright.

"It's okay," the woman said softly. "I won't hurt you. What are your names?"

The girl blinked. "I'm Tallahassee, that's my brother Liam and my sister Cheyenne."

"A last name, dear?"

Tallahassee hesitated. "It's White. Talli, Liam, and Cheyenne White."

* * *

 _July 17, 2034_

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

.

Townsfolk woke up and went about their daily business.

Mrs. Lacey Gold went to the library to get ready for a day of customers.

Mr. Bae Gold headed to his shop to wait for buyers.

Mrs. Emily Jones drove to the sheriff station.

Mr. Dan Jones met his wife at the sheriff station for duty as head deputy.

Mrs. Cora Hood went to her secretary job for the mayor.

Mr. James Hood went out to hunt game to sell to Granny's diner.

Mrs. Mary Margaret Nolan picked up Isabelle and Juliette Gold for school, Frédéric Gold for daycare, Charlotte and Daniel Hood for school, and the twins Monica and Maria Hood for daycare, and taking her own son Neal to school, before heading to her teaching position herself.

Mr. David Nolan headed to the animal shelter for his job.

Roland Hood met up with Henry Hood-Jones at Granny's.

And Zena Green walked up the steps to her office. She was the mayor of this town.

Overall, everyone's lives were the normal routine as always. Or so they thought. Except for one.

Henry Hood-Jones. Rather, Henry Daniel Mills-Swan-Hood-Jones. Whatever you wanted to call his last name. He was confused. Well, not exactly. He knew what was to happen.

Henry fingered a storybook on his shelf. The label read, Once Upon A Time. "I'll send this to them in five years," he decided. "Five years until they have contact with me. What could possibly go wrong?" He mumbled sarcastically.

 **A/N: I hope it's obvious who is who, but if not, let me clear this up.**

 **Lacey and Bae are Belle and Rumple**

 **Emily and Dan are Emma and Killian**

 **Cora and James are Regina and Robin**

 **Mary Margaret and David are Snow and Charming**

 **Isabelle, Juliette and Frédéric are Belle and Rumple's kids**

 **Charlotte is baby Hood from season five**

 **Daniel and the twins, Monica and Maria, are Regina and Robin's kids**

 **Oh, and Tallahassee, Liam, and Cheyenne are Emma and Killian's kids**

 **Mills-Swan-Hood-Jones is because his last name is originally Mills, his last name is Swan in season three with Zelena's curse, and as Robin and Killian are married to Regina and Emma respectfully, they are his adoptive fathers.**

 **Snow and Charming just don't have another kid because quite frankly, they should be approximately forty when they had Neal, so following canon, at this point they are definitely in their mid-fifties. I find that way to old to have a newborn or toddler. That is my opinion, you are free to have your own.**

 **Hey, check out my other account** **TimeTravelFreak2** **. Those are mostly time travel obviously, but here they will be non time travel.**


End file.
